Zelnor
Can anyone fix that damn code here ? I have no idea how to program Wikipedia. Or Digibutbutpedia in this case. And no, I will not say something about water-flooded objects that have been moving below the oceans surface. Zelnor is a character, self-created by the guy who plays the role of Zelnor at digibutter.nerr.biz. Contents * 1 Quick Profile * 2 Basic Info * 3 Relationships * 4 Referrals * 5 History * 6 Favorites * 7 Trivia * 8 Official Artwork * 9 Links Quick Profile Name: Zelnor Age: 17 Species: Human-Twili hybrid (A species that leaves a lot of questions that do not need to be answered.) Affiliations: Self-created, Digibutter.nerr. Theme Song: "Black Wing Metamorphosis" from OC Remix.org (think away the chating of "SEPHIROTH !") Main Color: Black and white Shop: Twilit Mall Joined: ??? Number: ??? Basic Info Zelnor was and is known as Zelnor. He never changed his name and tried to stay true to his believes, even within the anonymity the internet grants everyone. Zelnor joines three or four RP's, none of which have, sadly, shown any good uupdates lately. He also never failed to complain about the too high spam- anmd pervetedness levels (whipping out a side-long article and Excel tables at one point) but has given up his attempt to "relize his vision for a better Digibutter". Relationships Flavio and Zelnor are John and Jane are Sandslash and Zelnor are WANTING TO HUG IT! D: Zelnor and Chaos Dimentio are plotting evil together. Referrals Since the only people Zelnor knows are german people - or people from his international School, whicxh he strongly dislikes, at least msot of them, he didn't rtefer anyone. oh yeah, did I forget to mention it ? Zelnor is german. No nazi jokes, please. Also no "Heut is mein Tag". Zelnor gfeels very saddened, and even disgusted, at the ethought that people make fun of thge fact that six million other people were killed cruelly and merciless, families disrupted, childhoods ruined, and today the once most feared and hated symbol in the world is used in Youtube poop videos. He thinks that this gives such people their power back, because when they're made fun of they are thought of posing no danger. History Zelnor joined Digibutter because he searched for Information about SPM, which he had researched on quite a long time, on Wikipedia, which offered a link to the site which immediately caught his eye and heart. After some observation he tried to join under the name of "Zelnor, Twilight Magician", but never received the answering mail, so he joined just under the name of Zelnor. Favorites *Favorite Board: RP *Favorite Own-Made Thread: Steal the dot. (Sadly, it's standing still) *Favorite Color: White/Black, Grey, Silver *Favorite Character: Himself. *Favorite Anime: Naruto Shippuden *Favorite Subject: Science *Favorite Element: Light Trivia *Zelnor's birthday is August 11th. ** Zelnor is also a member of Guild Wars and MapleStory. ** Zelnor is a member of Fanfiction.net, as SealfiveLight. He has written no fanfics, but concentrates on reviewing as good as he can. ** Zelnor has used many real names, from Kita to Leya, but his REAL name is actually Lorenz. He claims to hate it because it's the name of his father (which he doesn't like very much), sounds weird, in so uncommon people stare at you. ** Zelnor has a fat lazy cat called Jimmy. He (Jimmy) uses to meow till he gets what he wants (Food, Access to rooms/outisede, etc.). Even at 4 o'clock in the morning, without mercy and muzch,. much stamina. ** Zelnor is an expert in some stuff because he own a higher then average IQ (ranking from 142 to 152 if you have to know, after the last test in... 2003 ?) and he dislikes that. Because of that classmates tend to pick on him, the fact that he speaks very fast (in gemran and english) doesn't help that either. ** Zelnor is in 10th Grade. ** Zelnor is known to adore trivia, and enjoys exploiting random facts when the time comes up. Sometimes he's also lost in his fdantasy world. When conversating with Zelnor he seemingly jumpos between topics randomly, which he either does otr the connection only makes sense with his mindset. Lika a radio with a madmen at the station knob. ** Zelnor discovered Digibutter.nerr by looking it up on Wikipedia. ** Zelnor thinks this list is too freaking long. ** Zelnor actually just copied this list from Ashleys article, as most of this article, and edited it with Word (by means of "Search & Edit") Official Artwork NONE ! Links Coming when I feel like it. He he he... Category:Members